


Toccata and Fugue-state

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: This Might Help [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toccata and Fugue-state

**Author's Note:**

> really, as much as 'this might help' it doesn't, dear god the feels last episode.  
> Also, the theme is still there, dammit

She was losing time again.

Bodies were piling up, strange shit was going down, and she couldn’t tell you anything about how she got there, what she was doing, or why. She really hoped that Stiles would just talk to his dad, but then, she also knew he wouldn’t.

Okay Lydia, think, you’re a smart person, what do these things all have in common?

Why are you drawn to them?

Are you sure you’re not behind them?

Shit.

She was terrified, and as must as she knew Stiles wasn’t going to talk to the Sheriff, he was going to talk to _someone_.

Making up her mind, she grabbed a knife, did what she had to do, and got in her car.

“Stiles, open this door right now, I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night I know that you have some answers, I know that your dad is gone, and dammit I don’t think changing my ringtone to _Toccata and Fugue_ is funny at all, all things considered!”

She waited, was about to pound on the door again, but stopped when she heard the lock click. “I just want your research, Stiles. I brought sandwiches!”

She may not care about the way to his heart, but the way to his brain was most certainly thru his stomach.

 

 


End file.
